


Three Sports in One Day

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Baseball, Day Off, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Bernie go first to a baseball game, then catch a recorded wrestling match at home, and, finally, play a game of their own. It's a good day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sports in One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about both Connie and Bernie, and while they've never met in canon, they could be adorable lawyer girlfriends. And I had to write it.
> 
> This is a simple fluffy fic.
> 
> ETA 2/15/15: I recorded this for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology 2015. You can dl this podfic either [here](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/93%20%5bMarvel%20616%5d%20Three%20Sports%20in%20One%20Day.mp3) (right click and save as) or check out the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html), which I fully recommend that you do!

“You better appreciate this,” Bernie says, her arms crossed over her chest, “because I’m missing the match right now.”

Connie rolls her eyes. She’s got a cap on backwards and Her mets jersey that is way too big and hangs almost to her knees. To be fair, she looks really, really cute like that, and it’s only because of that that Bernie’s even here.

“That’s why you’re recording it,” Connie says.

Bernie groans. “It’s not the same!” She gestures at the field. The game isn’t due to start for another fifteen minutes. “You could watch this recorded.”

Connie looks at her like that’s sacrilage. “I have season tickets,” she says. “I am not missing this game.”

Bernie shakes her head. “We could have at least gone to a Yankees-”

“You did not just say that,” Connie said, tone cold.

Bernie keeps her pout up for all of thirty seconds. She breaks out into a grin and giggles. “Oh my god, Connie, you’re too easy.” She nudges Connie with her shoulder. “I know the rules, never get between a woman and her team.”

“Good.” Connie scowls at Bernie for half a moment longer before smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss. “Hey, thanks for coming with me, babe. When we get back home, I promise we’ll get a big bowl of popcorn and watch your wrestling match, okay?”

Bernie grins. “I’ll hold you to that. But first, you better get me a dog, okay? I’m starving.”

Connie laughs. Bernie loves when Connie laughs. She tries to make her do it as often as she can. “Okay, want anything else?”

Bernie asks for a shake and a surprise, and Connie says she’ll be right back.

The surprise is cotton candy, and that ends with sticky, sweet kisses. The game is actually really fun (it’s better than that new Glenn Miller biopic Connie dragged her to last month,) and while Bernie doesn’t stand up and shout like Connie does, she cheers as loudly as anyone when the Mets score.

Connie talks about the beautiful play at the very end, as if Bernie hasn’t just seen it. Connie’s enthusiasm is contagious and adorable. Bernie walks with her arm around Connie’s waist, while Connie tucks one of her hands in Bernie’s back pocket.

When they get back home to Bernie’s apartment, she makes the popcorn as quickly as she can. The snacks at the stadium seem like hours ago, and she picks out a couple beers as well.

Connie’s sitting cross legged on the couch, and she’s already queued up the match. Bernie pecks her on the cheek. “You’re so sweet,” she says.

Conne captures her hand, once she’s placed the beers and popcorn down, and pulls her to close, so that Bernie’s back is pressed up against Connie’s breasts. Connie leans in to nibble at Bernie’s ear. “No, I think you are,” Connie says softly in her ear.

Bernie breaks out into laughter and wiggles away. “After the match,” she says. “Now do you want this beer or not? If not, I’m drinking it.”

Connie accepts the bottle, but she can’t open it. Bernie takes it and easily snaps the cap off on the edge of the beat up coffee table.

The match is amazing. It’s just the right mixture of macho posturing, cheese, violence, and pain. It’s over before Bernie’s ready for it to be, and she sits back with a sigh. “Did you see that takedown?” She rewinds to play the slam in question.

Bernie glances at Connie and sees her staring. “What?” she says.

Connie’s smile is slow. “So was I that bad at the ball game?”

“What?”

Connie giggles. “Bern, babe, you were into it, like, really into it. I got up to go pee three times and I don’t think you noticed.”

“I’m not-” Bernie didn’t notice Connie get up at all. She flushes just for a moment. “Wrestling is serious, okay?” she says with a shrug. 

She goes to the kitchen to grab a couple more beers. Connie follows her, and they open and sip at the bottles leaning against the counter. 

“The more mindlessly voilent the thing, the more you like it,” Connie says with a shake of her head.

Bernie is unapologetic. “Yup.” She chugs the rest of her beer. She sets it aside, because she promised Connie a different kind of fun.

Connie finishes her own just as quickly.

They end up back in the living room, hands touching each other wherever they can reach, as they place open, hot kisses against each other’s lips, faces, and necks. Connie makes Bernie slow when it comes to her jersey. She takes that off and sets it aside almost reverently before they are on one another again, and Bernie kisses down Connie sternum to her breasts, mouthing first one, then the other.

She spreads Connie out on the couch, naked, as she settles between her thighs and presses her lips against Connie, sucking and licking at her clit. Her fingers dance across Connie’s skin, and she revels in every shiver and groan that Connie gives her. 

She moves lower, licking into Connie, fingers circling her clit. She teases Connie until, at last, she comes, legs wrapped around Bernie, toes curling and heels digging into Bernie’s back.

Connie makes Bernie come while Bernie grinds down on Connie’s thigh, Connie’s fingers trapped underneath her as Connie rubs her clit.

They end up wrapped around each other, a blanket thrown loosely over the two of them. It’s a tight fit on the couch, but Bernie doesn’t mind. She snuggles closer to Connie. She feels more relaxed than she has in a long time.

Connie pets Bernie’s hair and hums.

“Something on your mind?”

Connie shrugs as best as she can. It’s not much more than a small shake of her head. “Not really. Just don’t want to go back to work tomorrow.”

“Clients,” Bernie says, understanding completely. “You don’t have any court this week, though, do you?”

“Nope,” Connie says. “So I was thinking that Thursday, we could go see a movie? Promise we can pick out the most violent, bad, cheap film there is.”

Bernie feels a warmth in her heart. “Mmm, how kind of you.”

“For you, anything.”

Bernie turns Connie’s head so that she can kiss her, slow and gentle.


End file.
